El ball de fi de curs
by marmat f.e.m
Summary: Ranma i Akane, han acabat l'últim curs de l'institut. Com a comiat de Furinkan, s'ha muntat un ball per als alumnes de 3r. Amb qui aniran els dos promesos? Aniran junts? O els presumptes pretendents intentaran impedir que vagin junts ?. I amb qui volen anar els promesos?
1. Chapter 1:ANEM AL BALL!

Els personatges d'aquesta història no són meus, ni escric amb ànim de lucre

* * *

**1ª****. ANEM AL BALL!**

**.**

El ball de fi de curs.

La fi del curs s'acostava i amb ell l'estada dels dos promesos al Furinkan. A partir del nou curs escolar els dos ingressarien a la universitat. Els dos anirien a la mateixa, però cursarien diferents carreres. No havien comunicat on anirien, ni a la seva pròpia família. Volien mantenir el secret, així lliurar-se durant el major temps possible dels seus sis assetjadors.

Havia passat gairebé dos anys del casament fallit, però no havien tingut ni un dia de tranquil·litat. Quan no eren els bojos dels seus pares, obligant-los a casar-se, eren aquests sis imbècils que els perseguien, buscant una cita o liquidar-los. Els dos joves estaven molt cansats, en algunes ocasions havien sentit ganes d'acabar amb tot i manar a aquests sis idiotes a l'altre barri i als seus pares a l'hospital per molt de temps.

Ara amb el final de curs, el boig del director havia ideat una nova bogeria. L'home havia d'haver mirat massa pel·lícules d'institut americanes. I hi havia organitzat un ball per a tots els cursos que finalitzaven els seus estudis en aquesta escola.

Els dos promesos van empassar saliva en s'assabentés, els seus problemes s'havien multiplicat, ara serien perseguits per les seves pseudo promesos per aconseguir que els convidessin al ball, cosa que ells no volien. I els seus pares planejarien un nou casament.

Havien sortit de l'escola i anaven cap al dojo, és més estaven entrant en ell ..

\- Ja has pensat amb qui aniràs al ball? - va preguntar Akane amb tristesa, sabia que la resposta del noi podia ser demolidora, podia dir que aniria amb alguna de les seves promeses i fins i tot dir que mai aniria amb una noia poc femenina com ella.

El noi la va mirar, temia que Akane es enfadar-se.

-No ho sé Akane- va contestar el noi amb pena, la va mirar amb tristesa- no ho sé fins i tot si aniré. No sé ballar i no vull fer el ridícul. És més, si convido a qui jo vull la posaré en perill. Les tres boj...

Llavors els dos nois van sentir soroll i es van girar i van veure venir corrent a les altres tres promeses del jove. Les tres noies es barallaven entre elles per ser la primera a arribar al on era el jove. Akane va creure sentir un sospir de designació sortir del seu promès. Ella va notar com ell es començava a enfurismar. Ara una d'aquestes tres boges intentaria portar-se al jove o que l'invitar-se el ball.

-Shampoo saber que haver ball a escola de Airen i que Airen portar a Shampoo a festa-va dir la xineta.

\- Tu estàs boges Shampoo !, Ran-chan em portarà a mi al ball-va contestar Ukyo.

-D'això res, el meu estimat Ranma em portarà a mi, i des d'allí anirem a casar-nos. - va contestar Kodachi.

Ranma i Akane la miraven al·lucinats, aquestes tres noies estaven realment boges de tot.

-Noies ... - va començar Ranma, però va ser ignorat.

-Tu no ficar, això és entre nosaltres, veurem a qui portarà Airen a la festa.

\- No serà que penses dur a Akane? - va preguntar amb malícia Ukyo- segur que no sap ballar i si vas amb ella acabaràs a l'hospital per les trepitjades d'ella.

Les tres noies van mirar a Akane amb un somriure malèfic. La jove va abaixar el cap avergonyida, era veritat, no sabia ballar, era nefasta en això. Però ara parlaria Ranma i seria molt feridor amb ella.

-Mirar noies ... -va dir amb timidesa el noi- jo ... jo ... no aniré al ball no ... se ... se ballar ... crec que me n'aniré a entrenar a les muntanyes. La lluita es em dona millor que ballar- es va girar i es va allunyar de les quatre noies. I va afegir en veu baixa i amb pena i ràbia- la lluita és l'únic que ho faig bé- i va sortir corrent deixant a les quatre noies sorpreses i paralitzades.

Akane va reaccionar, era l'única que havia sentit l'últim comentari de Ranma i va sortir corrent del dojo a la recerca del seu promès. No hi havia caminat molt quan el va trobar en un parc. Akane va mirar al seu promès preocupada, no sabia que li passava al noi, Ranma portava diversos dies una mica més estrany del que és normal, però des que el director va informar sobre el ball estava pitjor.

El noi estava assegut en un gronxador i ella es va asseure en l'altre gronxador.

\- Què et passa Ranma? Per què estàs tan seriós? Des del dia que van anunciar el ball fi de curs no ets el mateix.

-Res Akane, no em passa res- va dir el evasiu.

-No diguis que no et passa res- va contestar ella. La jove notava que s'anava enfurismat, no li agradava que ell li amagués el que li passava- i no evadeixis el tema. Sé molt be que vols anar al ball.

El noi la va mirar amb tristesa i va abaixar el cap. Ella va notar que ell s'estava enfadant.

\- T'imagines que passaria si jo fos al ball? Saps qui apareixeria? - la va mirar enfadat, però ella sabia que no estava furiós amb ella- Si!, apareixerien aquests sis. Es barallarien, ens implicarien a nosaltres i a la resta d'assistents. Si aquests apareixen provocaran un desastre enorme. És millor que no vagi, tu pots anar amb qui vulguis, les teves amigues estan desitjant que les acompanyis.

Akane el va mirar, sabia que no va dir el d'anar amb les seves amigues amb maldat. Però de tota manera la jove es va enfurismar, la manca de coratge del noi la s'enfadava.

\- On és el Ranma lluitador? El que mai es rendeix? Tu mai t'has rendit, per què ho fas ara?

El noi la va mirar amb fúria durant un instant, i es va calmar.

-Desaparició quan es va adonar que implica els altres en les seves lluites, ho vulgui o no.

La noia es va quedar gelada, sabia a què es referia. A quan la tribu del fènix la va segrestar per utilitzar-la en la seva contra.

-No passarà res- va contestar ella intentant-animar-ja veuràs com vas al ball i no passa res.

Ell la va mirar furiós i va començar a cridar.

\- Creus que aquests tres gilipolllas em deixaran anar amb tu al ball? - la va mirar- o pitjor. Creus aquestes tres llunàtiques es acontentaran amb que vinguis amb mi al ball? - el noi la va mirar i va somriure amb pena- treure-te'l del cap. No van a deixar-nos anar. Es van a interposar. O ens exigiran que anem amb alguns d'ells al ball ... i jo no vull anar amb elles, ni vull que vagis amb cap d'ells- la va mirar i va començar a dir- jo ... vull ... vull ... anar ... amb t ... - i aquest instant el noi es va quedar callat, es va quedar sense parla.

Ella el va mirar i va comprendre el que volia dir el jove.

\- Vols ... vols venir ... amb mi? - va preguntar la noia. El seu promès es va posar blanc, després la seva cara va adquirir un vermell molt intens, i al final va fer que sí amb el cap.

-Si m'agradaria, i molt, però sé que això no serà possible- va dir ell resignat. - Aquests que tu ja saps voldran evitar que tu i jo anem al ball junts- va tornar a repetir el jove. La va mirar amb tristesa- és més, encara que cada un vagi pel seu costat, ells aniran al ball i el destrossaran. La nostra presència en el ball posarà en perill als altres. Saps que no miren a qui danyen, només miren el que ells volen, passant de tot i de tothom. Sense mirar si hi ha possibles víctimes col·laterals.

Ella el va mirar espantada, el seu promès tenia raó. No els deixarien gaudir d'aquesta festa en pau. Aquests sis tafaners es ficarien pel medi, com havien fet sempre.

-Doncs a mi m'agradaria anar, vull anar! I aniré! - va dir ella amb determinació.

Ell la va mirar i va somriure amb tristesa.

-Jo me n'aniré al bosc a entrenar i amb una mica de sort em seguiran, tant ells com elles, i et deixaran gaudir d'aquest ball en pau.

Ella el va mirar furiosa, no deixaria que ell es sacrificar-se per ella. Akane sabia que Ranma es moria per anar a ball. És més, el jove desitjava anar amb ella, encara que ell no ho digués. Convenceria al noi perquè l'acompanyés al ball.

-No estic d'acord- va contestar ella molt enfadada- tu m'acompanyaràs al ball! És el que volem tots dos. O vens per les bones o et porto per la força.

-Però, Com ens lliurem d'aquests sis? - va preguntar el jove. -Ens porten perseguint des de fa dos anys. Saps el insistents que són, no ens deixessin anar junts ... ni sols. No és la primera vegada que ens destrossen una cita, ho han fet quan han volgut. -el jove estava cansat d'aquesta persecució que eren sotmesos. Sempre que sortien del dojo, nosaltres sols o amb la família, apareixien del no-res alguns d'aquests sis llunàtics, i els fastidiaban el dia.

Ella el va mirar. Comprenia al seu promès, ella també estava cansada de que aquests es posessin pel mig i de cop va tenir una idea.

-No et preocupis ja sé com lliura'ns d'ells. -i somrient-li d'una manera entremaliada, li va dir-De moment prepara't per anar-te d'entrenament.

Ranma la va mirar espantat. Akane tenia alguna cosa en ment, i per com ella ho mirava, havia de ser una mica trapella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La setmana va passar i va ser una bogeria per als dos joves. A tot moment hi havia algunes de les pseudo promeses de Ranma assetjant perquè les convidés al ball. Ranma els donava llargues dient-los que s'aniria a entrenar el bosc, però aquestes tres noies semblaven no sentir-ho i seguien insistint amb la murga del ball. El jove cada vegada estava més furiós.

Akane no ho passava millor, Kuno li exigia que ell fos l'elegit. Ryoga li demanava que si la podia acompanyar ... i Mousse s'havia unit a aquests dos ximples, i li demanava ser ell el seu acompanyant. Akane, com Ranma, els donava llargues. Al final es va enfadar.

\- No aniré al ball! - va contestar la noia furiosa. Tots la van mirar espantats, estava a l'escola, en hora de classe. Aquests bojos s'havien colat, i havien espantat al mestre que va fugir com una esperitat - penso anar a visitar uns cosins meus. Fa anys que no els veig. - i va mirar als tres nois que l'assetjaven furiosa- jo tenia moltes ganes d'anar al ball, però vosaltres ... bojos egoistes, m'heu tret les ganes de anar- la jove semblava molt furiosa- aquesta no us la perdono, sortiu de la meva vista!.

Els tres nois la van ignorar i van seguir exigint el seu dret a acompanyar-la al ball. I ella va exigir el seu dret a que no la molestessin i va manar a Kuno i a Ryoga a volar, destrossant el sostre. Mousse la va mirar espantat, amb ell faria alguna cosa diferent, si li feia cas a com ho mirava la jove. No es va equivocar, el va mullar amb aigua freda, transformant-lo en ànec. El va agafar en braços, el va acariciar ... i d'un cop de peu el va enviar a volar lluny.

Ranma la va mirar sorprès i un somriure murri il·lumino el seu rostre. Akane era tot un gallimarsot. La va mirar amb altivesa i va somriure. Les tres pseudo promeses el seguien molestant, no sentien el que ell els deia.

-No vaig a anar al ball. Deixeu de molestar. - deia el noi cada vegada amb més mal humor.

-Airen i Shampoo anar al ball, i passar-ho bé- deia la noia xinesa.

-No, Ranchan ira amb mi - la va contradir Ukyo.

-Unes plebees com vosaltres no poden acompanyar la meva Ranma- les va contradir Kodachi.

La discussió va anar augmentant de nivell i les tres es disposaven a barallar-dins del col·legi.

-**JA N´HI HS PROU**! - va cridar un furiós Ranma- Us ho vaig dir ahir! I abans d'ahir! - les va mirar amb ràbia- us ho porto dient des de fa una setmana, No aniré al ball! Ni amb vosaltres, ni amb ningú que m'importi poc! em vaig demà a entrenar i meditar.

-Airen no deure meditar. Ell només ha de triar a Shampoo, la resta no importar.

\- Calla! **ÉS QUE NO EM ESCOLTES**? Demà me'n vaig al bosc i no aniré al ball. No m'heu deixat una altra opció. Me'n vaig al bosc a meditar que faig tant amb vosaltres, com amb aquests idiotes. Si aconseguiu trobar-me potser canviï d'opinió i no us faci res.

Les tres noies el van mirar amb desconfiança.

-Segur que vols anar amb Akane, i ens estàs enganyant.

\- Jo anar al ball amb un gallimarsot! - va dir Ranma amb ironia i prepotència- si fos al ball aniria amb algú més maca que ella- Akane estava furiosa, aquest noi era un immadur.

\- Qui vol anar amb tu? - va contestar la noia amb ràbia- en aquesta escola hi ha molts que voldrien anar amb mi.

\- Doncs endavant! -la va animar el seu promès- segur que després et penedeixes i el teu acompanyant també.

Els dos nois es van mirar molt furiosos.

\- Doncs ves-te'n al bosc i perd-te! - va contestar una furiosa Akane, que va agafar un pupitre i l'hi va llançar a Ranma.

El noi el va esquivar, però Ukyo i Kodachi no van poder fer-ho. I aquestes dues noies i la taula escolar van sortir volant de l'escola i es van perdre en la llunyania. Shampoo va mirar com s'havia quedat sola, fins que va descobrir que Akane no va fallar, va llançar volent en aquesta taula contra Kodachi i Ukyo.

-Esteu d'acord ... - però no va poder seguir, Akane la va mullar i li va donar el mateix tractament que minuts abans li va donar a Mousse.

I lliures d'aquesta molesta gent les classes van seguir amb normalitat. Però Ranma i Akane seguien enfadats.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el llogaret de les amazones, una jove dona preparava el menjar, era a casa i s'avorria. No tenia Airen, ningú volia enfrontar-se a ella, era la més forta de les amazones. I hi havia vençut a tots els homes. Només li importava un, però el molt curt de vista només mirava a un. Què veia Mousse a Shampoo? Ella era més maca que Shampoo, tenia millor cos, era millor guerrera i molt més jove, sis mesos per ser exactes. Només Shampoo li guanyava en alguna cosa, la seva família era més influent ... aquesta maleïda Cologne!

Seguia cuinant quan alguna cosa va travessar el sostre de la casa, i va caure al mig de la cuina. L'amazona es va acostar i va veure que l'objecte caigut era un ànec que semblava inconscient, la jove es va al·legar, ja tenia carn. El menjar que feia estava quedant molt sosa, i ara els déus l'havien complagut enviant-li aquest ànec. Però hauria preferit que li haguessin enviat a un home, si fos Mousse millor.

La bella jove va agafar l'ànec i el va mirar.

-Avui seràs el meu menjar- i el va ficar al calder, i de cop d'aquest va sortir un jove nu.

\- **Mousse** ! - va cridar la jove sorpresa, i va somriure complaguda, en el fons els déus van sentir els seus supliques. I va començar a perseguir el jove amb intencions gens bones, aquest dia li ensenyaria al seu estimat que ella era millor que Shampoo. I quan tenia acorralat al jove i aquest no podia escapar, un altre objecte va travessar el sostre de la casa i li va donar al cap a l'amazona. Aquesta va caure a terra desmaiada, ocasió que va aprofitar Mousse per fugir. L'amazona i l'objecte que li va donar el cop, una gateta, van romandre a la casa uns minuts desmaiades.

Aquest dia es va descobrir la veritable potència de pegada d'Akane. Mousse i Shampoo van tornar a Nerima una mica tard per impedir que Akane assistís al ball.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El dia anterior al ball va arribar, i Ranma es va anar a les muntanyes, deixant una Akane solitària i molt enfadada.

Va arribar el dia del ball, i Ranma no va tornar. Akane ni ho va esmentar. Semblava no recordar-se d'ell. La jove després de dutxar-se va pujar a la seva habitació. I es va posar un vestit nou, comprat especialment per a aquesta ocasió, es va maquillar lleugerament. I en acabar es va mirar al mirall i es va sorprendre, no semblava ella. Es va trobar maca, no va sentir inferior a cap dels seus rivals, el que es perdia Ranma amb no anar amb ella, potser el noi que sí que va acceptar anar amb ella ...

Va sortir de la seva habitació i va anar a baixar les escales i va veure al replà a Kasumi i Nodoka que la miraven sorpreses.

-Aquestes maquíssima- va dir Kasumi sorpresa- seràs l'enveja de les noies.

-Llàstima que aquest mal fill no et acompanyi, es penedirà de no haver-te vist. És igual que el seu pare- va acabar Nodoka en un retret.

\- Gràcies! Kasumi- va dir Akane ruboritzada - i no et preocupis tia Nodoka, vindrà a buscar-me un company de classe, és un bon amic. He sortit amb ell diverses vegades.

Les dues dones es van quedar blanques, Akane els acabava de confessar que tenia un acompanyant, i que sortia amb ell.

\- Akane !, Des de quan enganyes a Ranma? - va exclamar una furiosa Nodoka. Anava a seguir, però algú la va interrompre.

\- Hola! Vinc per Akane, vaig amb ella al ball ... - va dir la veu d'un jove, però es va interrompre en veure la jove per la qual havia anat a buscar.

Kasumi es va sobresaltar, no va escoltar entrar al jove. Es va girar per fer-lo fora de casa i es va quedar parada, es va posar les mans a la boca sorpresa. L'acompanyant de la seva germana portava un vestit negre, amb una camisa blanca i una corbata. El va trobar molt maco, la parella perfecta per Akane. El jove portava un ram a les mans.

Nodoka anava a retreure-li a Akane seva infidelitat amb el seu fill, quan va notar que algú li picava en un braç, es va girar i va veure que era Kasumi qui l'estava picant. La jove s'havia quedat sense parla, i li assenyalava al nouvingut.

Nodoka el va mirar i es va quedar paralitzada com Kasumi. El jove que miraven tenia els cabells i llarg i solt de color fosc, els ulls de color blau i mirava molt ruboritzat a Akane.

Els dos més joves es miraven ruboritzats, sense poder parlar-se. El noi va ser el primer a moure i parlar

-Estàs molt ... molt ... maca Akane- va dir el jove.

\- Tu ... tu ... també ... estàs molt ... maco- ell va pujar uns graons i li va allargar el ram, ella ho va acceptar i va somriure! - Gràcies!

-De ... de ... res- va respondre el noi amb timidesa- Ens anem?

-Si- va contestar ella també amb timidesa.

Les dues dones els miraven callades sense poder parlar. Quan els dos joves sortien, el noi es va girar i els va parlar.

\- Kasumi!, no cal que ens faci sopar. - va mirar a Nodoka- No serem castigats si arribem tard ?, oi mare?

Les dues dones van negar amb el cap, s'havien quedat sense parla. Quan els dos joves havien sortit, van sentir dir a Akane.

\- Com ha sortit el pla?

-Perfecte-va contestar el noi -han agafat un tren que té un trajecte de dotze hores sense parades. Crec que vam aconseguir despistar-los. Com a mínim a quatre d'ells, els altres dos els vas manar molt lluny.

Les dues dones es van mirar sorpreses e incrèdules.

\- Aquest és ... Ranma¡? - van preguntar les dues alhora.

.

Continuarà...

* * *

Notes de l autor:

Aquest és un del meu fics que més m'agraden. En la seva versió original vaig trigar mesos en escriure-ho, vaig tenir un atac de mandra i mai tenia ganes de posar-me a escriure-ho. Tot i que ara tinc dos o tres fic a mig acabar, un d'ells el tinc aturats de fa mesos, els altres són més recents, ja veuré quan els acabo.


	2. Chapter 2: GAUDIM DEL BALL!

**2º. GAUDIM DEL BALL.**

**.**

Els dos nois van sortir al carrer, i van començar a caminar en direcció al Furinkan. Quan s'havien allunyat una mica del dojo l´Akane es va parar i se'l va quedar mirant.

-Avui estàs perfecte-va dir la jove i se li va acostar i li va passar un cop de mà pel pèl- Com és que no t'has fet la trena?

És li va somriure.

-Volia canviar de Loock i que ningú em reconegués amb facilitat. A banda, he estat amagat en un petit hotel i allà no tenien les pintes per pentinar-me bé- li gest de complicitat al ull- I últimament l'única persona que em fa la trena ets tu. No et tenia per fer-me-, i no és per **lluir**, però així estic irresistible.

\- No podies ser més humiliï? -va preguntar la jove rient.

-Si, però seria faltar a la veritat, estic maquíssim- i mirant-la amb picardia va afegir amb arrogància- igual que tu. Anem a ser la parella més guapa del Furinkan, no tenim competència.

Ella el va mirar i va posar vermell, l'havia lloat, però ho havia fet amb molta prepotència.

-No em incloguis quan parlis amb aquesta prepotència- li va amonestar la noia. Els dos es van mirar i van riure. Tots els que passaven a prop seu es quedava mirant-los. No els reconeixien, però indubtablement era una parella bellíssima, i semblaven molt units.

Ella el va mirar va somriure travessa i el va agafar del braç.

\- Que ... que estàs fent Ak ... Akane? -va preguntar molt ruboritza el jove.

-Em venia de gust anar agafada així de tu-va contestar ella- fa temps que desitjava anar agafada així de tu.

Ell la va mirar amb cara d'idiota i va somriure com un ximple, en el fons en Ranma desitjava anar agafat així de la noia. Van començar a caminar de nou cap el Furinkan, era mitja tarda i encara no començat a fer-se fosc. Al seu voltant passaven seus companys d'Institut que els mirava estranyats, es preguntaven qui serien aquests dos joves tan macos que semblaven anar en la seva mateixa direcció, els resultaven coneguts, però no aconseguien reconèixer-los.

\- Saps una cosa? - va preguntar l´Akane, en Ranma va negar amb el cap- la Yuka i la Sayuri han quedat amb en Daisuke i l´ Hiroshi, seran les seves parelles en el ball.

En Ranma es va parar i se la va quedar mirant.

\- Aquests dos pervertits ...! No m'han dit res-va dir en Ranma amb ràbia.

\- No em diràs que tens gelosia? D'ells? O d'elles per llevar-te els teus dos amics de l'institut? - va preguntar ella una mica furiosa.

-Ni d'ella ni d'ells, només que són dos pervertits, espero que no li facin res a les teves amigues, però coneixent-los ... no em fio d'ells. No vull que pensin que sóc com ells.

-No siguis mal pensat, vinga. Sempre t'estan ficant al cap les seves idees de pervertits, et van voler deixar les seves revistes porno, i sempre t'estan preguntant fins on has arribat amb mi i fins i tot et van demanar les teves mesures com noia- l´Akane s'ho va pensar i es va enfurismar. -Tens raó són uns pervertits!, ¡Com li facin alguna cosa a les meves amigues ...! necessitessin camí per córrer.

El noi la va mirar va riure, ella el va mirar furiosa i quan li contestaria enfadada ...

\- Calma't, deixa això per quan passi. Mentre anem a divertir-nos. Que som joves, la nit és jove, i està en particular la van fer per gaudir-la, perquè tu i jo la gaudim. No pensis en el que puguin fer els meus amics a les teves amigues. Ni en els sis bojos que ens segueixen, ni en el teu pare, ni el meu, pensa únicament en què tenim tota la nit per a nosaltres i anem a passar-ho bé.

Ella el va mirar i va somriure, poques vegades el jove raonava, però de vegades quan ho feia tenia raó.

-Tens raó està nit és nostra, i hem de passar-ho bé. És la nostra última festa al Furinkan, en uns mesos ens anirem a la Uni, i deixarem de ser nens. Anem Ranma, que vull passar-ho bé amb tu aquesta nit.

El noi va assentir i van seguir caminant cap al Furinkan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaven arribant al Furinkan i a la porta de l'escola es van trobar el primer obstacle, Nabiki estava fent i venent fotos als que acudien a l'esdeveniment.

-Una foto cinc mil cinc-yens- pregonava la jove- Vols immortalitzar la seva assistència al ball? Et fem una foto i quedarà per a tota la vida.

Els dos promesos la van mirar.

\- Creus que podem passar per davant de la teva germana sense que ens conegui? -va preguntar en Ranma espantat.

-No ho crec, però hem de intentar-ho- va contestar l´Akane, i es van acostar a la porta, no podien fugir, havien de passar per davant d'aquesta jove usurera.

\- Us faig una foto? - va dir Nabiki quan els va veure-feu bona parella i serà un record per a tota la vida-semblava que no els havia reconegut, però en qualsevol moment posarien ser reconeguts. Aquesta jove venia els seus serveis com a fotògrafa. No anava sola, l'acompanyaven tres noies més i estaven fent una petita fortuna amb els assistents al ball.

Els dos nois es van ajuntar i Nabiki i els seus ajudants els van fotografiar.

Una de les amigues de Nabiki es va acostar a ells.

-Quan sortiu de la festa ja tindrem les fotos, venir i us la donarem. - La parella va assentir i van entrar al Furinkan.

Nabiki i les seves amigues es van quedar mirant als dos nois.

\- Els coneixeu? -va preguntar una de la noia. - no ho és vist mai, encara han de venir a al Furinkan.

-No sé qui són, però juraria que els tinc vist- va contestar Nabiki. Quan va descobrir la identitat d'aquests dos ja s'havia acabat la festa, i seria molt tard per muntar un negoci a costa de la seva germana i el promès d'aquesta.

Havien superat el primer obstacle, sabien que havien tingut molta sort, i que tard o d'hora Nabiki sabria qui eren.

-Ens lliurem pels pèls-va dir el noi.

L´Akane va mirar al seu acompanyant, és més el va mirar el cabell i se'l va acariciar els cabells i va riure.

-Si, va ser per això, literalment va ser pels pèls que no ens va conèixer.

Els dos van riure i van entrar a l'institut i es van dirigir al gimnàs on es realitzava el festival, anaven nerviós, no era la seva primera cita sols, però només havien anat a gelateria o cafeteries, com a molt al cinema ... això si havien tingut la sort de no ensopegar amb uns dels sis bojos que els assetjaven. La majoria de les cites acabaven fugint i furiosos amb la seva mala sort, que solia tenir el nom de Nabiki.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Van entrar al gimnàs, que estava molt decorat per a l'ocasió, amb garlandes de colors penjades del sostre, amb llums que s'apagaven al ritme de la música, i en un extrem un escenari on tocaria un grup musical. Els dos joves es van espantar, amb la qual gustos del director, aquest grup musical podia ser terrorífic. En un costat de l'escenari van veure un tocadiscs i un D.J, coneixien a aquest noi, tenia bons gustos musicals, no s'ho passarien tan malament,

En Ranma va veure a els companys de la seva classe en un costat i als seus dos amics amb les amigues de l´Akane i els va assenyalar.

-Mira Akane, les teves amigues amb aquests dos pervertits.

Ella va fer que sí

-Si, anem, i a veure si ens reconeixen.

Els dos van somriure i es van dirigir cap on es trobaven els seus amics.

-Hola-saludar els dos promesos als seus amics. Com havia dit l´Akane, els dos amics de en Ranma van demanar sortir a les dues amigues de l´Akane. Aquests quatre joves van mirar estranyats als dos nois que se li van acostar, no els havien reconegut.

\- Qui sou? -Va preguntar la Yuka- Ens coneixem?

En Ranma i l´Akane van somriure, com havien canviat tant de vestuari i gairebé d'aspecte no els havien reconegut. en Ranma amb els cabells deixats i amb vestit. I l´Akane amb un vestit i lleugerament maquillada.

-Som Ranma i Akane- va dir la noia- No hem canviat tant per no ens reconegueu.

Les altres dues parelles els van mirar, i de sobte es van sorprendre.

-No ... no pot ser. Esteu molt canviat. Esteu magnífics. - va dir la Sayuri- ningú us ha reconegut- la noia va mirar a l´Akane- Estàs guapíssima, seràs l'enveja del ball- va mirar a en Ranma- Estàs molt maco, els altres nois no et fan ni ombra. Ja sou la parella del ball.

En Ranma es va posar vermell, no s'esperava una floreta així. l´Akane va sentir una mica de gelosia, però sabia que les seves amigues no intentarien treure-li al seu promès.

-Mirar com us miren tots-va dir la Yuka- ja sou l'enveja del ball, fins i tot jo tinc enveja. No em puc comparar amb tu.

L´Akane es va posar vermell, no esperava ni volia que la lloessin així.

-No hem vingut per ser l'enveja del ball-va aclarir l´Akane- hem vingut per gaudir del dia i passar-ho bé.

Mentre els dos nois miraven a en Ranma amb una enveja gens dissimulada.

\- Ets un cabrit! Venir al ball amb una noia tan maca com l´Akane, - i els dos nois van començar a plorar- Coneixem a l´Akane des de nens, sempre va ser el nostre amor ... i fa dos anys arribes tu, sortit del no-res, i ens la treus ... ets un cabró amb sort.

Els dos nois s'esperaven que en Ranma sortís amb una de la seves i això portaria a una baralla amb l´Akane.

-Ja sé que tinc sort. Vaig aconseguir sobreviure als entrenaments del meu pare, i a molts rivals que m'han sortit pel camí. M'han perseguit tres boges, i encara estic viu- va mirar a l´Akane-Sóc aquí amb l´Akane i encara no m'ha intentat matar ningú- l´Akane el va mirar i va somriure, ara com ara el noi era molt amable, però en qualsevol moment tot podria canviar- però no és la meva vida la que corre perill- i el va mirar amb els ulls molt oberts i amb l'aspecte d'un esperit- si us passa per el cap fer-li una cosa dolenta a les amigues de l´Akane- va mirar a la seva promesa- Ella s'enfadarà, i no seré jo el eviti que us mati.

Els dos nois el van mirar espantats, van mirar a l´Akane que els mirava somrient amb maldat i ...

-Serem bons- van dir els dos nois espantats - no farem res, ho prometem.

No era el que els dos nois volien fer en realitat, els dos volien emborratxar a les dues joves i ..., però amb l'advertència de en Ranma i l´Akane van canviar d'idea, eren massa joves per morir.

A partir d'aquí van començar a conversar i a fer broma, sobre el que farien en sortir de l'institut, els sis anirien a la mateixa universitat, però farien carreres diferents, però van prometre fer sortides junts i divertir-se.

-Anem a prendre alguna cosa- va dir en Ranma, i l´Akane el va acompanyar.

\- Segur que té alguna cosa? Sempre t'he de convidar -va dir l´Akane una mica farta de la garreperia del seu promès.

-He estat estalviant durant setmanes- va contestar picat el jove, va mirar a la seva cartera i va començar a buscar com un boig, la seva promesa es va adonar del que li passava al noi.

-El teu pare t'ha tornat a robar els estalvis, havies de ser més previngut, no és la primera vegada que et passa- ho va amonestar la noia, li va somriure-Ja et va convidar jo.

Ell la va mirar amb ràbia, la volia convidar, i per culpa del seu pare, tornava a haver de a haver de recolzar-se de nou en la jove.

-Ho sento Akane, ja he canviat moltes vegades de amagatall per als meus estalvis, però el meu pare ajudat per la harpia de la teva germana, em descobreixen tots els amagatalls. A tu també et passa.

Ella el va mirar i va assentir, la seva germana era vampir per als estalvis dels dos, sempre els estava traient els seus estalvis.

Llavors en Ranma es va acordar d'alguna cosa, i va mirar en les seves butxaques i va treure un petit moneder, el va obrir i va mirar dins i va somriure.

-Sort que tinc això per emergència, ara sí puc convidar-te a alguna cosa-i això va fer.

Els dos van tornar amb els seus amics. Tot i que en teoria no podrien beure alcohol, la beguda dels dos promesos portava una mica de ginebra,

Van estar parlant dels sis fins que el D.J. va començar a posar cançons i ...

\- Ranma, treu-me a ballar! -va demanar l´Akane, potser va ser l'efecte de la beguda, però la noia no anava a consentir que el seu promès es quedés parat tota l'estona, ella tenia ganes de divertir-se amb el noi. Sempre que sortien algú es ficava per el mig, avui no passaria això, havien gaudeix de la seva llibertat.

\- Però ... Akane ... jo no sé ...! - va començar a dir ell, però la seva promesa ho estava mirant d'una manera irresistible i no va poder negar-se, i es va deixar portar per ella a la pista de ball-Akane, no sé ballar- confessar el noi al final- en això sóc molt maldestre .

-Deixa't portar per la música- va contestar la seva promesa, en un murmuri hipnòtic-jo tampoc sé, però no per això hem de quedar-nos quiets i avorrits, mirant als altres ballar.

En Ranma va dir si amb el cap, i ella es va posar davant d'ell i va començar a ballar, ell la va mirar i quan es va adonar estava ballant amb ella, els dos molt a prop, però no enganxats. Les altres parelles els miraven amb enveja, tot i no sabien qui eren, però sí que formaven **LA PARELLA PERFECTA**.

Les dues amigues de l´Akane, van mirar ballar als dos nois ballant i van mirar als seus acompanyants.

-No hem vingut a mirar com ballen els altres- van dir enfadades als dos nois. Aquests es van mirar, i van sospirar, era el que esperaven tot el dia, i els quatre es van ajuntar amb les altres parelles a ballar.

Quan portaven una estona ballant, els llums van baixar la seva intensitat i van començar a sonar les cançons lentes. Els dos promesos es van mirar nerviosos i espantats, eren el que més li agradava ... i més atemoria. Mai havien de ballat molt i molt junts.

Van mirar al seu voltant i van veure a moltes parelles en la mateixa situació que ells, no eren els únics a tenir por de ballar aquestes cançons.

-Em ... sembla que jo he de agafar-te així- va dir ella, passant els seus braços pel coll del seu promès.

Ell es va posar vermell, però va reaccionar aviat.

-I ... jo t´he de agafar-te per aquí- va respondre ell amb timidesa, agafant-la per la cintura, Els dos estaven molt ruboritzes, però estaven encantats d'abraçar i ser abraçats per l'altre, era una cosa que els dos desitjaven des de poc temps després de conèixer-se.

Ella va recolzar el cap a l'espatlla d'ell, mai no s'havia sentit tan bé, sentia que el palpitar del cor del noi. Abraçada així se sentia segura i de meravella. El noi es va sentir com mai abans s'havia sentit, tenir la noia de la seva vida entre els seus braços, el va fer sentir-pletòric, no volia deixar-la anar, pensava que si la deixava anar mai tornaria a tenir el valor de tornar-la a abraçar.

La combinació de la música i el que sentien els va transportar a un món on només existien ells dos i la música que sonava.

L´Akane va aixecar la mirada i el va mirar als ulls, als dos els brillaven els ulls de l'emoció que sentien, els seus rostres es van anar acostant i quan estaven a punt de besar-se ... van recordar on eren, al seu voltant hi havia molta gent, i si es besaven els veurien, pobres incauts, les altres parelles sentien el mateix que ells, i ningú els prestava atenció en aquests moments.

-Avui estic passant d'allò més bé-va confessar ella-desitjaria que això no acabés mai i poguéssim ballar durant hores i hores.

Ell la va mirar i va somriure. Ella va pressentir que en Ranma parlaria més del compte, i així va ser.

-Doncs ha d'acabar, i hem de tornar a casa i tu seràs la mateixa maldestre de sempre i jo el bocamoll.

Ella o mirar furiosa.

\- No pots deixar tancada la teva boqueta? - va dir s'enfada, i es va voler separar d'ell, però el noi la va detenir. La va agafar pel braç i la va mirar amb pesar.

-Perdona Akane. Ja saps que sóc un bocamoll. Deixem la baralla per demà, et prometo que demà ens barallarem ... però avui passem una nit divertida.

Ella el va mirar estranyada i va somriure. El noi es penedia dels que havia dit, per això ho perdonava.

-Per avui et perdono, per ser un dia especial, però demà ens barallarem, tinc la teva paraula. Serà una baralla genial. Però no tornis a insultar-me- va contestar ella rient.

Es van mirar i es van tornar a abraçar i van tornar a ballar mentre van durar les cançons lentes.

En acabar les balades, el discjòquei va posar cançons amb molt de ritme i els dos joves es van moure a ritme d'aquestes cançons, s'ho estaven passant molt bé, i van oblidar tots els problemes que tenien amb la gent que els envoltava,

En un moment en Ranma es va sentir aclaparat, massa gent al seu voltant, necessitava una mica d'aire.

\- Sortim fora? -li va demanar al seu promesa- necessito una mica d'aire ... - i mirant al seu voltant- i d'espai, això està molt ple.

Ella també se sentia atabalada i com el noi necessitava una mica d'aire.

-Si, sortim. Avui hi ha lluna plena i diuen que és quan els enamorats se senten més atrets.

-I segons diuen hi ha més crims i més parts- el noi va riure, ella el va mirar amb mala cara, però en Ranma li va fer un gest de complicitat, i va saber que el noi feia broma, i va riure amb ell. en Ranma sàvia com fer-lo riure ... o com fer-enfadar.

Els dos promesos es van acostar als seus amics.

-Ranma i jo sortirem una estona fora. Aquí hi ha molta gent i ens sentim una mica atabalats.

-Si quedeu estar una estona sols no ens doneu cap explicació- va dir la Yuka amb un somriure entremaliat i múrria - però torneu aviat, que en uns minuts donaran els premis i és segur que us donaran algun.

En Ranma i l´Akane van es ruboritzar, i van mirar a terra.

\- No és això! - va contestar nerviosa l´Akane- només volem ... una mica d'aire, només serà un moment.

Els dos amics de en Ranma el van mirar i van somriure.

-Saotome, ara pots portar-te a Tendo a un lloc solitari i ...

Es van callar espantat, l´Akane els mirava furiosa, si seguien parlant tindrien problemes.

Els dos promesos es van girar i van sortir del gimnàs.

Ja s'havia fet fosc, i la lluna brillava en tot el seu esplendor.

L´Akane va mirar la lluna. No feia fred, fins i tot feia una agradable brisa, que els portava la fragància de les flors d'un jardí proper, les estrelles brillaven amb força, tot semblava creat perquè les parelles es sentissin a gust aquesta nit, i els dos nois es sentien alegres i amb els sentiments a flor de pell, els dos sabien que aquella nit tot canviaria.

Per als dos nois era una nit especial, màgica per estar amb la persona estimada, i els dos estaven amb la persona estimada, que eren el que havien volgut fer des de feia temps, passejar una nit amb l'un amb l'altre sota la llum de la lluna.

L´Akane pensava que avui el noi s'estava portant bé i no l'havia ofès. Volia que ell fos així sempre i que aquesta nit no acabés mai.

En Ranma la mirava amb delit, aquella nit la noia brillava amb llum pròpia. Amb aquest vestit la veia molt femenina i bella. La noia estava radiant, tant de bo sempre es vestís i comportar-se com avui. No tenia res a envejar a les seves altres ... ¿promeses ?, avui les superava en bellesa, encara que ell sempre la va trobar que era la més maca de totes. No li estava costant no burlar-se d'ella, avui no tenia motius per fer-ho, volia que aquella nit fos especial per a la seva promesa i per a ell.

Per als dos podria ser una nit perfecta, si ningú que es fiqués pel mig, amb tots els bojos fora de circulació, prou lluny per no interferir, i ells dos controlant-se per no provocar l'enuig de l'altre.

Caminaven pel pati del Furinkan, sentien a altres parelles al seu voltant, allà lluny de la vista dels altres, aquests joves podrien expressar el que sentien. Però ells dos encara no sentien preparats per fer-ho, o això pensaven ells.

L´Akane anava davant d'ell, i de sobte es va parar i es va girar i se'l va quedar mirant somrient.

-Gràcies, Ranma- va dir la noia.

\- Gràcies per què? - va preguntar el jove.

-Per aquesta nit meravellosa, pel bé que m'ho estàs fent passar, per tantes coses, per no deixar-me sola, per preocupar-te per mi. -va continuar la noia, semblava que volia agrair al noi per estar sempre al seu costat- gràcies per tantes coses.

Ell la va mirar avergonyit.

-No has de agrair res- va dir el jove amb timidesa-és més, sóc jo el que ha d'estar agraït a tu- ella el va mirar estranyada- per acceptar-me com sóc, acceptar la meva maledicció, per ajudar-me sempre que he necessitat ajuda. Per ser la meva amiga, la meva aliada i algú en qui puc confiar.

-M'agradaria que s'aturés el temps i estar així amb tu per sempre va dir ella- no separar-me del teu costat mai.

El noi la va mirar i va somriure.

-Això no pot ser ximpleta- va fer broma el noi, ella es va començar a enfurismar, que promès més insensible tenia. en Ranma no es va adonar enuig d'ella- no podem aturar el temps ... però si viure aquest moment amb intensitat, serà una cosa que no ens traurà ningú, aquest moment és el nostre. -La va mirar amb passió. Ella va deixar d'estar enfadada- És teu i meu, i de ningú més. Aquesta nit és per a nosaltres, sense intromissions de ningú, hem lluitat per aquesta nit durant molt de temps i ens la mereixem, és ben nostra per dret! Hem de fer que sigui una nit única i la recordem per sempre. Per què tu i jo som en Ranma i l´Akane, i l'un sense l'altre ja no pot existir. Som un, sempre ho hem estat i sempre ho serem, encara que els dos ens neguéssim a reconèixer-ho. No podem amagar el que sentim ... ja no

Ella el va mirar. Havien tingut cites, havien sortit junts. Però el noi mai se li havia declarat, i aquesta nit ho va fer, o el més semblant a una declaració que havia fet en Ranma. Es va adonar que ella opinava el mateix, ella no podria viure sense en Ranma, i pel que li va dir el noi, ell tampoc podria viure sense ella.

-Tens raó som un, ja no podem viure l'un sense l'altre. Ens volem massa per separar-nos. I aquesta fantàstica nit és testimoni del nostre amor. Ningú podrà amb el llaç que ens uneix. Aquest llaç és més fort que les trampes dels que volen separar-nos. -Va mirar al cel- Fa una nit molt bona, és una nit en què l'amor està en l'aire i ens inspira. Gaudim d'ella, estimat. El va agafar per la mà i el va portar fins a un arbre proper i allà es van quedar, els dos sabien que vindria a continuació i cap dels dos es faria enrere.

Els dos es van quedar mirant i es van anar acostant, ella li va passar els braços pel coll i ell la va abraçar amb fermesa per la cintura. Tota timidesa va quedar en l'oblit ... i per fi es van besar. Es van besar amb passió, com si fos la fi del món, les mans de tots dos van perdre la timidesa i es van extraviar en els llocs inexplorats i prohibits de l'altre, i quan més passió li posaven, quan ja pensaven en practicar jocs d'adults ...

\- Akane !, Ranma! - van sentir que els anomenaven- els dos nois van separar els seus llavis, es van mirar sorpresos i espantats. Un moment després estaven separats i molt ruboritzes. Després es van quedar blancs i tenien els ulls molt oberts. Sense cap dubte, els havien enxampat fent-se petons ... i ficant-se mà!.

.

Continuarà...

.

Notes d´autor:

Aquest es el capítol de la historia. I queden per pujar dos capítol mes. Com sempre demano perdó per les faltes d'ortografies, si n'hi ha algun barbarisme.

Y com sempre:

Els personatges d´aquesta historia no son meus, son de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es una traducció de una historia meva pujada en altre fic. No escric amb ànim de lucre.


	3. Chapter 3:TRIOFAREM AL BALL!

**3º. TRIOFAREM AL BALL!**

**.**

Els dos promesos es van quedar mirant i es van anar acostant, ella li va passar els braços pel coll i ell la va abraçar amb fermesa per la cintura. Tota timidesa va quedar en l'oblit ... i per fi es van besar. Es van besar amb passió, com si fos la fi del món.

Els dos joves van aprofundir en el petó, a cada moment agafaven i més i més experiència, les seves llengües van començar a tocar-se i a jugar, les seves mans no es van estar quietes. En Ranma va acariciar amb la seva mà dreta l'esquena de la noia, per després amb el seu dit índex d'aquesta mà el va baixar per la columna de la noia, ella va sospirar, però va seguir besant al noi. Les mans travesses d'ella van anar baixant per l'esquena del noi fins a les seves natges, les del noi van acabar al cul de la jove, Cap del dos es va queixar ni es va enfadar. Els dos van estrènyer el cul de l'altre i van seguir besant.

La calor de tots dos va pujar, i es van deixar portar pel seu instint més bàsic. En Ranma pensava en agafar-la en braços i portar-la a un lloc apartat i allà ... l´ Akane va captar el que pensava el noi, no s'anava a oposar, es va adonar que era el que ella mateixa desitjava amb ganes, quan ell l'agafés en braços, ella ho abraçaria pel coll, el besaria i ... la resta seria fantàstic.

Els dos van pensar en que anaven molt de pressa, havia de ser que l'alcohol de la beguda dels havia trasbalsat, però el dos ho van negar i es van besar amb més passió i les seves mans es van aferrar més al darrere de l'altre, i quan en Ranma la anava a agafar en braços ...

\- Akane !, Ranma! - van sentir que els cridaven- els dos nois van separar els seus llavis, es van mirar sorpresos i espantats. Un moment després estaven separats i molt sondrollats. S'havien quedat blancs i tenien els ulls molt oberts, sens dubte els havien enxampat fent-se petons ... i ficant mà.

Van mirar en la direcció on els van cridar i van veure arribar a les dues amigues de l'Akane, les dues noies havien d'haver arribat corrent, però quan els dos promesos les van veure, aquestes dues noies estaven quietes, com si haguessin vist un fantasma. Les dues joves amigues de l'Akane no es creien el que havien vist. Havien trobat als dos promesos besant i tocant-allà on l'esquena perdia el seu respectable nom. Era una cosa que esperaven des que aquests dos tossuts joves es coneixien. Les dues noies coneixien els sentiments de tots dos promesos, i que tard o d'hora els dos es declararien, però tot i ser testimonis d'aquesta prova d'afecte no s'ho creien encara.

Els dos promesos s'havien quedat blancs, miraven al terra avergonyits i no s'atrevien a mirar als seus dos amigues a la cara. Durant un moment hi va haver un incòmode silenci, ningú s'atrevia a parlar i menys a esmentar el que hi havia passat.

Al final va ser Yuca qui va trencar el gel.

-Sentim molt haver-vos interromput, però ... en pocs minuts comencen a lliurar els premis i esteu nominats en diverses categories. No podreu faltar.

En Ranma i l Akane es van mirar, s'acostava el moment que descobrissin qui eren, no passaria res, allà no estava ni un sol dels seus rivals. Res podria complicar-se. Però ... una altra cosa molt diferent era com ho havien enxampat les amigues de l'Akane. Els dos promesos creien que no se n'anirien de la llengua i no comptarien res, però va ser llavors quan es van adonar que la Nabiki estava a prop, si hagués estat ella la que els hagués descobert, ara tindrien problemes i molt grossos.

La Sayuri va veure la por en els dos promesos i va saber la raó.

-No us preocupeu. Ni la Yuka ni jo comptarem res. Ningú s'assabentarà per nosaltres, serem unes tombes obertes.

Tots la van mirar espantats, la jove s'havia equivocat en el que va dir.

-Voldràs dir que tindrem la boca tancada com unes tombes. -els va discriminar la Yuka- una tomba oberta mostra tot.

L'altra noia la miro sorpresa i va somriure com si fos ximple.

-Això vaig voler dir- va dir la Sayuri, I les dues noies van riure. Però en Ranma i l´ Akane seguien com boigs. Seguien pensant en el que havien fet. Pel que li havien passat molt be i com els agradaria repetir aquesta experiència, però el que més els sorprenia era que en aquell moment la seva timidesa havia desaparegut per complet.

Els dos nois es van mirar, i va semblar que van sortir de la seva letargia i van mirar a les seves amigues com si les acabessin de descobrir.

-Si, anem al gimnàs, que ens esperen-va dir l´ Akane en un to estrany, com si estigués anada.

-Si, ens esperen -va afegir en Ranma amb un to estrany, també semblava boig- si nosaltres no poden donar els premis, som els protagonistes principals.

-Si- va contestar l´ Akane- els dos protagonistes principals d'aquesta història, sense nosaltres no hi ha història.

Els dos es van mirar i es van riure amb falsedat, i van sortir corrent cap al gimnàs.

Les dues amigues es van mirar i de cop van somriure, van ajuntar les seves mans, i se li va escapar algunes llàgrimes.

\- Es estaven besant! -va dir la Sayuri molt il·lusionada i plorant de l'emoció.

\- Siii !, Per fi s'han fet un petó! - va contestar l'altra noia, també plorant de l'emoció.

\- I s'estaven tocant el ...! -no s'atrevia a dir cul, - és el que hem esperat des que es van prometre.

-La nostra Akane, aviat serà una dona casada i tindrà un marit guapo que l'adora.

I llavors les dues es van frustrar.

\- I nosaltres tenim a dos pervertits per a acompanyants! - van dir les dues joves amb nosa - Que enveja! - les dues noies envejaven a l´ Akane. Però es van adonar que en Ranma i l´ Akane l'havien deixat soles i es van espantar- AKANE! - van cridar les dues noies espantades – ESPERAR-NOS!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Els quatre amics van arribar a gimnàs, i fins i tot sonava música, era un tipus de música que tant en Ranma com l´ Akane odiaven, la consideraven molt sorollosa i repetitiva.

Es van acostar on estaven en Daisuke i l´ Hiroshi, que van mirar a la parella amb uns somriures travesses.

\- Què Ranma?, Has dut a l´Akane a un lloc solitari i li has fet un petó? -va preguntar l´Hiroshi, i li va passar amigablement el braç pel coll..

\- O ha fet alguna cosa més de donar-li un petoner? -Va acabar de preguntar l'altre noi.

Els dos promesos es van quedar blancs, després les seves cares van adquirir un to molt vermell. I van començar a balbucejar.

-No ... no ... només hem passejat- va dir en Ranma, l Akane el va mirar sorpresa esperava una resposta pitjor, una de les seves reposada feridores, d'aquestes que tant li feien mal a ella.

Els dos amics d´en Ranma es van mirar, el van mirar a ell i van somriure. Sabien que en Ranma mentia, aquest color vermell que tenien els dos promesos en les seves cares, el seu nerviosisme, era proves que havien fet alguna cosa més que passejar.

\- Ranma, no menteixis !, es veu d'una hora lluny que no heu passejat només, que ha passat una mica més entre vosaltres dos.

Els dos promesos van empassar saliva, aquests dos tafaners i xafarders, buscaven una confecció, la parella es van mirar als ulls un temps relativament curt que no va captar ningú, només ells i ...

-Només ens hem ... ens hem ... besat- va dir l´ Akane molt nerviosa, - un petit petó ... molt cast a la galta- la noia es va girar als seus amigues- la Yuka i la Sayuri ens han vist. Oi que no ha passat res més que un petó innocent? - i va mirar a les seves amigues suplicant ajuda.

-Si, això va ser un petó molt cast- va dir la Sayuri. Però ho va dir en un to que contradeia les seves paraules, però per sort per a tots els amics d´en Ranma eren molt curts i no van saber captar la ironia de la noia.

Els dos tafaners anaven a seguir marejant els dos promesos, quan una parella va pujar a l'escenari, anava a començar el lliurament de premis, es va parar la música i tots van callar, fins i tot els amics d´ en Ranma i la Akane, per alleujament de los dos promès.

\- Us ho esteu passant bé? -va preguntar el jove locutor. -Va rebre un grandiós i potent "Sipí" dels assistents- Això esperàvem. -va contestar el noi- Hem estat esperant al grup musical, però segons sembla era una de les bromes boges del director Kuno, li hem convençut que ens torni els diners i això ha fet.

-Ara comença el lliurament de premi. Esteu preparats per rebre un premi o decebuts per no rebre-? - va preguntar la jove. I tots van cridar afirmant, ningú estava disposat a no guanyar un premi, encara que fos un petit.

-Comencem amb els premis menors i després anirem anant als grans premis- va seguir el locutor. Els dos joves locutors es movien per l'escenari i acompanyaven la seva xerrameca amb uns moviments i posicions del cos dels més ridícules i extravagants .

Els allí reunits miraven a aquests "artistes" amb llàstima, com locutors no tenien futur, però en aquesta escola eren els únics capaços a rebaixar-se a fer aquest treball.

-Comencem amb el premi al millor pastís- va dir el noi- S'han presentat molts pastissos al concurs, hi han participat tant noies com nois. Aquest any haureu jugat amb avantatge, la senyoreta Kounji ni ha participat ni s'ha presentat al ball- els dos promesos es van mirar i van somriure, eren ells els responsables de la no assistència de l'Ukyo, però ni ho lamentaven, ni es penedien.- També és d'agrair que la senyoreta Akane Tendo no ha participat, d'haver-ho fet estaríem tots morts- i el jove locutor va ser colpejat per una cadira, ningú va saber d'on va venir, ningú va veure qui la va llançar, només cinc joves van veure l'agressora.

En Ranma es va posar la mà a la cara i va sospirar amb cansament.

\- Ximple! - va murmurar el jove referint-se al locutor.

Tots els assistents van somriure, en algun lloc estava l´Akane, encara que ningú l'havia reconegut, i li va donar la seva lliçó a aquest jove incaut.

-Seguim amb el premi- va dir la companya de l'agredit, va mirar al seu company que s'estava aixecant, i amb molta cerimònia va dir ... -i el premi és ... Per la Yuka de 3r F.

L'amiga de l'Akane es va emocionar i va començar a saltar.

\- He guanyat! He guanyat! - va dir i va pujar a l'escenari i li van donar el premi, va baixar i l'hi va ensenyar als seus amics, que la van felicitar. L´ Akane pensava que en Ranma diria alguna cosa feridora d'ella i el seu menjar, però sorprenentment el noi no va fer un comentari despectiu cap a ella.

Es van seguir donant premi i per fi va arribar a de la millor parella que havia assistit al ball i ...

-I el premi a la millor parella que ha assistit al ball, la més maca i més unida ... - el boig locutor seguia parlotejant mentre es movia de la forma més absurda- és per ... -va deixar passar un instant, totes parelles que hi havia es van pensar que guanyarien ells. I el locutor va assenyalar en una direcció- és per a aquesta parella d'allà, el que han romàs ballant tota la tarda.

Tot es van girar cap a aquesta direcció. En Ranma i l´ Akane, es van girar enrere i van veure que darrere d'ells no hi havia ningú.

-No us gireu ni intenteu dissimular va dir la locutora-Sou vosaltres dos, la noia del vestit blanc i el noi del vestit negre que l'acompanya. Els dos promesos es van quedar blancs, no hi havia cap dubte eren ells, es van mirar espantats.

-Pug... pugem -va dir ell molt nerviós.

-Si- va contestar la noia no menys nerviosa.

I els dos es van dirigir a l'escenari i van pujar, pensaven que passarien un mal tràngol.

Quan els dos nois van pujar a l'escenari ...

-Encara que no pertanyeu a Furinkan i us heu colat en una festa que no estàveu convidats, sou la millor parella. I us lliurem el premi, que consisteix en un val per un mes de menjar gratis donat pel supermercat de la cantonada.

-Perdona- va dir l´ Akane- si som alumnes d'aquí.

Tots els assistents els van mirar sorpresos, ningú els reconeixia.

\- No sigueu mentiders! - els va amonestar el locutor- si sou companys nostres com és que no us coneguem?

-Per què ens hem canviat de loock- va contestar en Ranma.

\- I qui sou? -va preguntar la noia.

Els promesos es van quedar van mirar i van somriure.

-Jo sóc Ranma Saotome- va dir el noi.

-I jo Akane Tendo.

Hi va haver un silenci i poc a poc els allí reunits els van anar reconeixent.

\- Si, sou vosaltres! Que canvi! - va dir per fi la locutora sorpresa-esteu fantàstics.

Va ser llavors quan van començar a victorejar-los i aplaudir-los.

-El següent premi és per als nostres companys més populars i famosos- va dir el locutor- i com sou també sou vosaltres us ho donem ja.

Per l´Akane era un ram de flors que l'hi va haver de donar en Ranma. I Per en Ranma un rellotge, que li va tocar a Akane donar-ho.

Va ser llavors quan el públic va demanar un petó.

\- Petó! ¡Petó! ¡Petó! ¡Petó! -demanaven, els dos promesos es van posar vermells. Però es van mirar, van somriure i es van donar un cast petó a la galta, per frustració del seu públic que esperava un apassionat petó d'amor molt apassionant. Però les noies van sospirar i els nois van patir un atac de gelosia.

Es anaven a separar, quan en Ranma la va agafar de la mans, la va mirar i li va dir.

-Podíem acontentar-los. Portem tres anys com a promesos, esperen veure com ens besem. I jo estic desitjant tornar a fer els teus llavis meus.

Ella es va posar vermella i el va mirar amb timidesa.

-Tens raó, ells han esperat des de primer a veure com tu i jo ens declarem.

Els dos nois es van acostar. Els assistents a les festa es van quedar aturats no imaginaven el que farien els nois. En Ranma va abraçar a l' Akane per la cintura i ella el va abraçar pel coll, tothom es va quedar al·lucinat mirant-los. Els dos nois van acostar els seus llavis ... i es van besar. El silenci es va apoderar del gimnàs. Va ser un petó apassionat, les seves llengües van jugar i van aprofundissin en el petó. Quan es van separar van somriure i ...

-**GUAAUUU !** \- van exclamar tots dos, i es van espantar. No per que els va fer por besar-se a davant dels seus companys, si no per el silenci regnant al gimnàs, van mirar al públic i. Els assistents ho miraven sorpresos, amb els ulls i les boques molt obertes i les cares molt blanques per que van oblidar respirar durant el petó. Uns segons després el públic va anar recuperant la respiració.

I de cop tots els ovacionar i victorejar. Els dos nois es van sentir sufocats, però també alleujats. El món ja sabia el que sentien realment, ja no tenien d'amagar a ningú ... .Bé a la seva família i a sis idiotes, a aquests si se l'havien d'amagar.

A continuació, es van donar diversos premis més, en Ranma va guanyar alguns i l´Akane altres. I els seus companys d'altres. Quan va acabar el lliurament de premi va continuar el ball.

Els dos promesos van anar a comprar begudes i van tornar a la pista i van continuar ballant, li havien enxampat gust a això de ballar junts.

En un moment l´Akane se li va tirar a els braços al noi i va ficar el seu cap en el pit del jove, estava feliç i contenta, mai l'hi havia passat també. Estava descobrint que el seu promès podria ser molt afectuós i atent. Tot el contrari d´en Ranma que coneixia.

\- Per què m'abraces? Pregunto el noi molt sufocat i avergonyit.

-Per què em sento tan bé, per com estic amb tu aquesta nit, per ser tan amable i atent, perquè em sento tan feliç que no em puc aguantar. Per què no vull que acabi la nit. Vull que sigui una nit sense fi, i que tu estiguis amb mi. No em deixis i et vagis mai.

Ell la va mirar i va somriure i es va sentir l'home més afortunat del món.

-Jo també estic molt bé amb tu, tampoc em vull separar de tu, ni ara ni mai. Vull seguir tota la nit amb tu, i no només aquesta nit, si no totes les nits del món. Per què ets única, i l'única per a mi. Per què ets tu, la meva companya, la meva amiga, la meva vida. Aquesta nit és la millor que he tingut mai. I per què mai m'has sentit? Mai em separaré de tu, per què ets la meva vida.

Ella se'l va quedar mirant i va somriure.

-Tant de bo sempre siguis així, tant de bo sempre siguis atent i afectuós com ara.

-Impossible- dir el rient.

\- Per què impossible? - va preguntar la noia.

-Per què els dos som així. Necessitem barallar-nos, perquè els dos tenim molt orgull i volem prevaler sobre l'altre. A continuació, farem les paus i estarem encaramel·lats i afectuosos l'un amb l'altre. Com he dit necessitem anar d'un estat a l'altre. Està en el nostre caràcter, però fem el que fem sempre estem l'un per l'altre, i sempre ho estarem.

Ella el va mirar i va somriure.

-Crec que t'entenc, per a nosaltres barallar-nos i portar-nos bé i amb afecte, són les dues cares d'una mateixa moneda. Ens barallem i lluitarem per tonteries, però quan ho requereixi serem afectuosos.

En Ranma la va mirar i va assentir. Es van mirar els seus ulls li brillaven i van tenir la temptació de besar-se, i això van fer, per a ells va desaparèixer el món, es van besar davant de tots, però ningú li va prestar atenció totes les parelles només tenien ulls per el seu acompanyant.

Sonava una música molt moguda i els dos promesos ballaven com bojos, els seus malucs es movien al ritme d'aquesta música, els dos es miraven i somreien. Però de cop va començar a sonar una música molt sensual, i els dos promesos es van acostar molt i es van moure de forma molt provocativa i temptadora, els dos joves es van mirar. Tenien les hormones revolucionades, aquesta nit podria portar més d'un canvi del que esperaven. La seva relació avançava més de pressa aquesta nit, que en els tres anys que havien viscut junts.

Quan van començar les lentes, en Ranma la va agafar amb fermesa per la cintura, i ella pel coll, però ara els dos estaven extasiats per l'altre, embriagats amb la seva aroma. En Ranma la va besar al coll.

\- Ranma! - va dir l´Akane en un sospir. El noi li va tornar a besar al coll. I li va rosegar l'orella, i va aprofitar per dir-li a cau d'orella ...

-Akane Tendo, t'estimo. No vull esperar més, fa temps que vull demanar-te que et casis amb mi. No ara mateix, si no d'aquí un temps ... però que no sigui molt.

Ella es va quedar parada i el va mirar estranyada, ell s'esperava una negativa, però ...

\- Ranma!, jo també t'estimo. I sí, em vull casar amb tu. -ho va tornar a mirar i va somriure- estic esperant aquesta declaració des de fa anys, sabia que m'estimaves des vam tornar de la Xina. -I dit això va ocultar el seu rostre al pit del noi i se li van escapar unes llàgrimes de felicitat, ara era segur, aquella nit era la millor nit de la seva vida i veient el somriure idiota que en Ranma tenia a la cara, per a ell també ho era.

Però va tenir un pressentiment i així li ho va dir al noi.

\- I demà què? -pregunto la noia- Tornarem a ser els idiotes de sempre?

-Ja t'ho he dit, demà serem els mateixos idiotes de sempre, tornarem a barallar-nos- el noi va recordar una cosa-Demà hem de barallar-nos, t'ho vaig prometre. Però I si després de la baralla, fem les paus i tenim una cita? Tu tria el lloc.

L´Akane el va mirar i va somriure. No sé el creia, Ranma li proposava una cita!

\- Barallar-nos i després tenir una cita? Sembla una bogeria típica de nosaltres- i els dos es van riure- D'acord, vull que em portis al cinema, i després a prendre alguna cosa ... però Tu pare no t'havia tret els estalvis?

-Si, però parlaré amb la meva mare, i ella ho sabrà convèncer que ha de tornar-me els meus diners.

-Només necessita ensenyar-li una Katana- va contestar la noia i els dos van riure.

Van continuar ballant durant hores fins que es va acabar la festa.

Tots van sortir a fora a veure el castell de foc artificials amb que va concloure el ball. En acabar aquest. Els dos promesos i els seus amics van anar cap a la sortida del Furinkan i quan van sortir de l'escola, com molts alumnes, es van girar i la van mirar amb enyorança. No tornarien a estudiar-hi, van sentir llàstima, ara es separarien i cadascun aniria pel seu costat.

-Hem passat bons moments aquí. -va dir la Yuka.

-Però també dolents -va contestar en Ranma i tots els van mirar estranyats i ell va haver d'aclarir això mals moments- Les bogeries del director i les de la professora Hinako. Les meves assetjadores, els meus rivals i uns quants maníacs més.

Tots van riure, però de seguida es van posar molt seriosos.

-La trobaré a menys- va dir l´Akane amb tristesa - encara amb tot això, la trobaré a faltar.

-La bogeria dels meus primers dies aquí- va continuar en Ranma- la lluita de l'Akane contra tots els nois, la persecució i assetjament de Kuno. -Va mirar als altres nois i va somriure- malgrat tot això, jo també la trobaré a faltar.

Els sis nois van mirar durant uns minuts l'escola i van recordar vivències que van tenir en aquesta escola, cada vegada que passessin per davant d'ella recordarien el viscut en ella.

Quan va arribar el moment de separar-se.

-Daisuke i jo- va dir l´Hiroshi- portarem a la Yuka i la Sayuri a casa seva.

-Ranma i jo esperem que us comporteu com cavallers va dir l´ Akane- no ens agradaria que elles patissin una ensopegada per la vostra culpa ... i a vosaltres us agradaria menys.

Els dos nois van mirar als dos promesos que els miraven amb suspicàcia, i es van espantar. Van captar l'amenaça de l'Akane.

-Ens comportarem molt bé-`va prometre espantats els dos nois i es van allunyar acompanyats de les amigues de l'Akane.

En Ranma i l´ Akane es van mirar.

-Ha estat bé el ball- va dir el noi- i ho hem passat molt bé i sense les molèsties de sempre.

-Si, ha estat fantàstic- va contestar ella.

\- Tornem a casa? -va preguntar el noi amb mandra. No volia tornar, almenys tan aviat, volia gaudir de la presència de l'Akane més temps, tenir-la per a ell sol.

Ella el va mirar amb tristesa, tampoc volia tornar a casa. Desitjava seguir tenint a en Ranma per a ella sola, però havien de tornar a casa.

-Si, tornem a casa, ja trobarem temps per a nosaltres. I com avui, seran moments que ningú ens podrà treure, seran moments només teus i meus.

\- Mai ens robaran aquests moments! Ni els podran esborrar ni negar-los. Per què ni jo ni tu deixarem que ho facin.

Ella va somriure i li va allargar la mà, ell la va agafar i van entrellaçar els dits, i amb lentitud i gaudint del passeig, van tornar a casa. Volien retardar el més possible tornar a ser els de sempre. Volien assaborir la companyia de l'altre durant el major temps possible.

Continuarà...

* * *

**Notes de l´autor:**

Un altre capítol d'aquest fic. En aquesta història he canviant alguna cosa i he afegit una petita escena, que no havia en l'original. I he arreglant uns petits errors mios o de traducció.

Tan sol resta un capítol per acabar aquest fic.


	4. Chapter 4: TORNEM A CASA!

**4º. TORNEM A CASA!**

**.**

El ball havia acabat i els dos promesos s'havien separats dels seus amics. Quan portaven uns metres fora del 'Furinkan, van recordar que havien de recollir les fotos que els van fer a l'entrar i van anar a per elles.

Quan van arribar on estaven les fotògrafes van veure que la Nabiki no hi era, i es van preocupar.

En Ranma es va acostar a una de les noies i li va donar el triquet, la noia va mirar aquest triquet.

-A veure, el nombre 108- va dir la noia i els va lliurar les fotos en un sobre. L´Akane va pagar i les va ficar en una bossa de mà.

-La noia que estava amb vosaltres ja s'ha anat? -Va preguntar l´Akane, temia que la Nabiki hagués descobert qui eren.

Les fotògrafes la van mirar i van somriure.

-Va haver de marxar. Va venir la seva germana gran i aquesta dona que sempre porta quimono i una katana, li van dir que les acompanyés a fer la compra. La Nabiki es va resistir, però la seva germana la va amenaçar amb llevar-li tots els seus estalvis i la Nabiki va haver de acompanyar-les. Entre les dues es van dur a la nostra cap- la noia va tenir un calfred - aquesta dona de la katana em fa por, i a la Nabiki també, ni es va atrevir a contradir-la.

En Ranma i l´Akane van somriure. La Kasumi i la Nodoka havien allunyat a la Nabiki del Furinkan per evitar que els causés problemes. L'hi havien de donar les gràcies a les dues dones.

Es van allunyar del Furinkan i en Ranma curiós li va preguntar a la seva promesa.

\- D'on has tret aquesta bossa de mà? No ho portaves a anar al ball.

Ella el va mirar i va somriure.

-El vaig comprar a la vegada que el vestit, em vaig oblidar d'ell a casa de la Yuka, m'ho ha portat al ball, veritat que em queda bé?

A en Ranma no li va agradar aquesta bossa. El veia molt infantil, però no li portaria la contra a l´Akane, no volia barallar-se amb la seva promesa, li va mentir.

-Si, et queda be- va dir el noi.

L´Akane el va mirar, sabia que li mentia, ella també ho veia infantil. Però després de comprar-se el vestit no va poder comprar-se la bossa que li agradava.

-No menteixis mentre Ranma- va dir ella- sé que em queda molt infantil. Em vaig quedar sense diners i va ser l'únic bossa que va poder comprar-me.

El noi la va mirar i va veure la tristesa d'ella. No volia que la seva promesa s'entristís.

-No passa res, quan estalviï una mica ja et compraré una bossa que t'agradi-va prometre el noi.

Ella es va alegrar i el va mirar alegre.

-Doncs ja pots anar estalviant- va contestar ella- ja he vist un de molt maco, i no molt car. M'ho has promès, em compraràs una bossa maca.

El noi la va mirar i va somriure, li agradava veure-la així d'alegre.

-Però Què et penses? -va dir el noi rient, - tampoc et passis, recorda que el meu pare m'ha robat, necessitaré un temps per estalviar, trobar un amagatall nou per als meus estalvis i resar perquè no descobreixin on està aquest amagatall.

-Que et treguin els diners és culpa teva, per què ets ximple- es va burlar ella rient.

Ella li va treure la llengua i va començar a córrer i ell la va seguir. Anaven rient, els dos s'ho estaven passant genial amb aquest joc d'enxampar, però com l´Akane portava talons i no estava acostumada a ells, i menys a córrer amb ells, va ensopegar i va anar a caure, però en Ranma la va agafar per la cintura i va evitar la caiguda.

-No em deixis caure, Ranma.

\- No et deixaré caure mai, sempre estaré al teu costat per agafar-te.

Es van quedar mirant una estona, ella gairebé a un pam de terra i el noi agafant-la per la cintura, Ranma la va anar posant de peu lentament, es seguien mirant als ulls, el món va desaparèixer i només existien ells dos. Es van anar acostant l'un a l'altre i aquesta nit es van tornar a besar. En separar es van mirar, es van agafar de les mans i van tornar a caminar en direcció al dojo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seguien en direcció al dojo, anaven molt lents, volien prologar el màxim possible aquest passeig, volien estar sols sense que ningú els molestés. Tot d'una ella es va girar i el va mirar

\- Ranma! -va estar una estona mirant-sense parlar- Tu creus...? Tu creus que val més un any d'amor que una vida sense ell?

El noi la va mirar i es va posar vermell, va pensar una estona i va negar amb el cap.

-No, jo prefereixo estar una vida sense amor, que un sol any d'amor- ella el va mirar estranyada, es va sentir molt deprimida, aquest noi era insensible, no la volia. Però es va adonar que en Ranma no havia acabat de parlar- si només és un any d'amor, et queda tota una vida de dolor recordant aquest amor. Si és així, no vull un amor de només un any. Prefereixo no estimar, que quédame amb un dolor que no em esborri mai.

Ella el va mirar i va somriure. En el fons en Ranma era un noi molt sensible, i tampoc era tan dolent utilitzant les paraules.

-Jo tampoc vull un amor d'un any. No vull que aquest amor em deixi sola i adolorida, vull un amor que em duri anys i m'acompanyi tota la vida. -va contestar ella.

Va ser llavors quan ell li va preguntar.

\- Per què em preguntes això? - va dir ell-És per la peli que vam veure fa uns dies? On sona la cançó que hem ballat avui.

-És tant per la peli com la cançó. La pel·lícula em va semblar trist, ella envelleix i mor i ell es queda sol i sense el seu amor i va estar durant segles sol ... sense ningú, es queda sol i patint. Per l´amor que va morir. No vull que això em passi a mi-va dir ella molt trista- no em deixis mai. No et moris abans que jo. No vull que marxis sense mi.-es va abraçar al noi plorant.

Ell es va quedar una estona estàtic, no comprenia per què ella plorava. Al cap d'una estona la va abraçar i li va dir.

-No temes, no et deixaré mai de sola- havia endevinat la por de la jove. La espantava que el seu amic desaparegués.- i no ploris ximpleta, Tan maca que estàs quan somrius! I per desgràcia sempre estàs enfadada o trista.

\- No et vagis, com va fer la meva mare- va contestar l´Akane, singlotava, tenia la cara oculta al pit del noi, seguia plorant- no vull quedar-me de nou sola. Tinc por que arribi algú, un rival i acabi amb tu o et allunyi de mi una d'aquestes boges.

El noi li va posar un dit a la barbeta i li va aixecar la cara, li va somriure.

-No em venceran, ni em allunyessin de tu. Estaré sempre amb tu. Però ... jo tampoc vull tornar a estar sol. No vull que em deixis i desapareguis de la meva vida. M'he acostumat a tu, ja no puc estar allunyat de tu. Sense tu no hi ha vida, tu ets la meva vida.

Ella de cop es va alegrar i totes les llàgrimes van desaparèixer d'ella i va somriure d'una manera que deixava a en Ranma sense defenses. Ella al veure-ho així va aprofitar per saltar als seus braços besar-lo. Ell no va relacionar al principi, però als pocs segons va correspondre al petó i la va abraçar amb força.

Aquesta nit s'havien besat ja moltes vegades, semblava que volien recuperar el temps perdut, tot aquest temps en què no s'havien atrevit a deixar sortir a la llum els seus sentiments.

En acabar de besar-se van seguir caminant, Ranma va pensar una cosa i l'hi va dir a l'Akane.

-Encara que ser immortal i passar tota l'eternitat amb tu seria una cosa fantàstica.

-O un càstig-va dir ella rient- recordeu-vos que en aquesta pel·lícula i en aquest màniga, ell de les sirenes, veuen la immortalitat com una maledicció ... perdre als teus éssers estimats mentre tu segueixes jove. Hem vingut a aquest temps per un temps curt. No demanis més temps o et penediràs.

El noi la va mirar i va somriure.

-Tens raó. Visquem amb passió la nostra vida, com si no hi hagués un demà, i no ens penedim de res. Si estem junts res podrà amb nosaltres.  
Després d'aquesta conversa els dos es van tornar a a animar, i en passar per a banda d'un parc..

-Ja és tard, però ... entrem? - van dir alhora els dos promesos amb un somriure temptador. I van riure en veure que els dos havien pensat en el mateix.

En Ranma va agafar a la seva promesa en braços i van saltar la tanca. A l'altra banda, en Ranma va deixar a la noia a terra i es van endinsar al parc perquè ningú els veiés des de fora i denunciés.

Es van asseure en un blanc i per una estona van mirar les estrelles. Van identificar algunes estrelles i constel·lacions i es van inventar el nom d'altres.

-Aquesta constel·lació és la de la senyoreta Hinako, que persegueix als seus alumnes per robar-los el seu menjar i energia.- va dir en Ranma, els dos nois van riure.

-Aquella és la del panda Genma, dormint i menjant- va dir l´Akane, i va assenyalar una i aquella de seu costat és la d´en Soun el ploraner, sempre plorant per tonteries.

Els dos nois van riure fins que es va escapar les llàgrimes.

-Aquella d'allà és la dels promesos, les seves dues estrelles més brillants i juntes són les d´en Ranma i l´Akane, sempre perseguits, però mai assolits ni separats.- va contestar ell molt seriós.

-Ho creus així? - va preguntar ella.

-Si, mai ho aconseguiran separar-los, per què el seu destí està escrit a les estrelles. Sempre junts, mai atrapats.- i es va girar cap a ella amb els ulls brillants i un somriure als llavis.

-Sempre junts! Mai separats! - va afirmar ella.

-Mai no! Junts per sempre! - va contestar el noi amb rotunditat.

Ella el va trobar temptador i el va tornar a besar.

Durant una estona van estar identificant estrelles i constel·lacions i donant noms dels més absurds.

De cop ella es va aixecar i li va allargar la mà.

-Ballem! - va dir ella.

-Però ... si no hi ha música!

-Si n'hi ha, va contestar ella- en el nostre cap hi ha centenars de cançons que ballar- el noi la va mirar de manera estranya, ella li va suplicar-Per favor Ranma! Fes-me aquest favor! Sempre he volgut ballar descalça al bosc o en un parc sota la llum de la lluna i les estrelles. Sempre m'ha semblat molt romàntic ballar a la llum de les estrelles. No necessitem sentir música, només hem de sentir-la en els nostres cors.

El noi la va mirar i va assentir amb un somriure, es va aixecar del banc, i ... allà al parc els dos van dansar al so d'unes cançons que només sentien ells, els dos s'havien descalçat i ballar al parc li va semblar una experiència fantàstica. Les cuques de llum voleiaven al voltant seu il·luminant, donant-los l'aspecte de dos éssers sortits d'un conte de fades. Els dos somreien i es miraven amb tendresa.

El vigilant del parc els va veure i creient que eren dos fantasmes va fugir espantat, es va ocultar en caseta i no va sortir en tota la nit. L'endemà es va dir que aquesta nit un fada i un elf havien visitat aquest parc per a dansar-hi. E rumorejar que les cuques de llum els acompanyaven i els il·luminaven.

En cert moment en Ranma, va començar a acariciar l'esquena de la seva promesa mentre la besava al coll, ella va llançar un sospir, a la noia li va encantar aquest petó. L´Akane va notar com en Ranma agafava la cremallera del seu vestit i començava a baixar-la, no es va oposar i va deixar que el vestit caigués als seus peus. Es van tornar a besar. En Ranma agafava a la seva promesa per la cintura amb força.

I deixant les seves robes penjades d'un arbre, estirats en un tou gespa de fulles, els dos nois van acabar de confirmar el seu amor i es van lliurar l'un a l'altre, i van fer l´amor durant hores.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un temps després, sense rastres en les seves vestimentes ni en els seus cossos del que van fer al parc, estaven arribant a casa. Era molt tard, començava a clarejar, segur que tindrien brega i serien castigats. Però els donava igual, aquella nit havia estat la millor de les seves vides, i ningú se la podria treure. Anaven alegres i taral·lejaven les cançons que havien ballat, no tenien por de ningú, aquella nit tot havia canviat. A partir del dia següent es barallarien per ximpleries, es cridarien, es insultarien ... però també es besarien, jugarien, i es dirien floretes i sobretot es estimarien. La vergonya, la por i l'orgull estaven superats, si no en la seva totalitat, en gran part.

A fi van arribar al Dojo Tendo, es van mirar, van empassar saliva i plens de optimismes es van donar ànims.

-Entrem! - van dir els dos i sense por entrar a la casa, a la tempesta que els muntarien els seus pares.

-No deixem que ningú faci malbé aquesta magnífica nit! - va dir el noi.

-Noo! Aquesta nit és nostra de principi a fi! - va contestar la seva promesa.

I van entrar al dojo.

Però no van ser els seus pares els que van intentar muntar la tempesta,.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Van entrar al saló de la casa. Els llums estaven encesos. Els seus pares i les germanes d'Akane els van mirar. No hi havia enuig en la seva família.

La Kasumi i la Nodoka els miraven amb un somriure als llavis. Es van adonar que tot havia sortit bé, que els dos joves havien gaudit del ball.

La Nabiki els va mirar sorpresa, no sabia qui eren aquests dos nois i de cop els va reconèixer.

-Merda ! - va maleir, es va adonar que havia perdut molts diners al no reconèixer abans a la seva germana i al promès d'aquesta. Llavors va comprendre el perquè de que la Kasumi i la Nodoka anessin a per ella, es va deprimir, li havien pres el pèl i no s'havia adonat.

En Genma i en Soun van mirar als seus fills. No van dir res, als dos joves els quedava pocs mesos per a ser majors d'edat i s'anirien a estudiar a una altra ciutat. En Soun mirava a la seva filla, cada vegada s'assemblava més a la seva mare, i se li van escapar unes llàgrimes. A part als patriarques li feia por una amenaça en forma dona katana.

Tot d'una els dos joves van sentir que hi havia algú més a la sala, es van girar i els van veure. Allà davant seu estaven els sis rivals. D'alguna manera van aconseguir escapar del parany que els havien muntat. Aquests sis bojos els miraven de la forma estranya, no els havien reconegut encara, van trigar una estona a fer-ho, i quan ho van fer els van mirar sorpresos.

Els nois van mirar a en Ranma amb ràbia i enveja, es van adonar que en Ranma vestit així els superava i no tenia igual, a part anava amb l´Akane que estava molt bella i temptadora. Van sentir una gelosia res sans del jove de la trena.

A les noies li passava el mateix, envejaven i sentien gelosia d'Akane. No podrien negar que avui estava molt maca, més que elles. Però no li perdonaven que hagués anat amb en Ranma al ball.

Aquests sis estaven molt enfadats, havien estat enganyats i allunyats de la festa, però ara demanarien una compensació. Els dos promès es van mirar alarmats, aquests idiotes li anaven a fer malbé la nit perfecta.

-Sabeu quina hora és? - va cridar amb fúria en Ryoga- Ranmaa! Com pots tenir a l´Akane fins aquestes hores de la nit fora de casa.

En Ryoga estava fora de si. Semblava trasbalsat i no era l'únic.

-Ran-chan. Et vas baixar del tren abans d'hora, nosaltres no vam poder baixar fins a quatre hores després.- va seguir l´Ukyo-Vam haver de fer servir el fre d'emergència i vam parar el tren. Ens vam baixar del tren, vam haver de fugir de la policia, ens van voler detenir per aturar el tren. Hem corregut durant hores fins arribar aquí. He arribat tard perquè em portessis al ball. No sé com has pogut dur a l´Akane. -l´Ukyo semblava enfadada, era ella qui havia d'haver acompanyat a en Ranma-Ella no mereixia acompanyar-te.

\- En no estar la Shampoo, tu dur a noia violentament va dir la noia xinesa- ella estar una mica més maca, però no superar la Shampoo. Demà teva portar-me a cita ...

En Ranma la va tallar, no anava a enfadar-se, ni anava a tolerar que aquests ximples li s'espatllessin aquesta nit tan bona.

-No puc portar-te a cap cita, ni a tu ni a ningú- va contestar el noi, ningú es va adonar que en Ranma no només deia una cita l'endemà, si no que no tindria una cita amb ella mai, només L´Akane es va adonar de això.- avui he tingut una discussió amb l´Akane ... hem deixat la baralla per demà, després de esmorzar- els va mirar i va advertir- és una baralla entre ella i jo, no volem que es fiqui ningú, el que es fiqui pot sortir danyat.

Tots els van mirar sorpresos, havien programat una baralla! Aquesta parella no era normal.

-Doncs a la tarda, l´Akane Tendo i la noia de la trena jo tindrem una cita- va dir pompós Kuno.

-Amb tu? Per què amb tu? - va dir furiós en Ryoga- amb qui ha de sortir l´Akane es amb mi. Tu pot sortir amb la noia de la trena.

En Mousse mirava a l´Akane de forma estranya. No hi havia dubte era la dona més bella que coneixia.

-Akane, vols sortir demà amb mi? - va preguntar el noi xinès.

En Kuno i en Ryoga el van mirar amb ràbia. La Shampoo gairebé va tenir un atac de gelosia, en Mousse era seu i ara arribava aquesta noia violenta i l'hi treia.

-Impossible- va dir l´Akane- demà a la tarda sortiré amb en Ranma. No sortiré mai amb cap de vosaltres.

Llavors els tres rivals es van començar a barallar per saber qui sortiria amb l´Akane. I les tres noies es barallaven per en Ranma. A part els dos grups es miraven amb ràbia. Les rivals de l'Akane envejaven a aquesta pel seu èxit amb els nois, no suportaven que una noia tan vulgar, segons elles, els tragués al que consideraven seu. A ells els passava el mateix amb en Ranma, era impossible que aquest tros d'idiota tingués més èxit entre les dones que ells.

Els dos promesos van decidir el millor, ignorar a aquests idiotes. Miraven a la seva família amb un somriure alegre, sense preocupar-se del rebombori que muntaven altres.

La Kasumi els mirava amb orgull, aquesta nit entre aquests dos nois havia passat que els havia acostat més del que ja estaven.

-Heu gaudit? - va preguntar la germana gran.

Els dos promesos la van mirar i van assentir.

-Molt! Ha estat una nit excepcionalment van dir els dos promesos alhora.

-Ha estat la millor nit de la meva vida- va dir la noia amb alegria- mai ho oblidaré. Ens ho hem passat molt bé.

-Ni en el meu millors somnis ho hagués somiat tan perfecte.- va contestar en Ranma.

Els dos nois estaven exultants i s'agafaven per les mans, cosa que ningú es va adonar fins molt després.

-Kasumi, mare, com ens vau dir no serem castigats, oi? - va preguntar en Ranma.

-I tant que si- va dir en Ryoga amb satisfacció i va imaginar el cruel càstig que donaria a en Ranma. Cada un dels rivals va imaginar un càstig i va pensar en posar-lo en pràctica, però ...

-De cap manera, no heu fet res per rebre un càstig- va dir la Nodoka, tota la família va estar d'acord, havien ignorat als sis joves.

-Llavors res a dir- va contestar en Ranma. La Nabiki va anar a preguntar alguna cosa, si havien fet alguna cosa íntim, però l´Akane la va tallar.

-Perdoneu, en Ranma i jo ens anem a dormir, estem molt cansats, demà us expliquem tot, però sol a la família- va dir l´Akane. Va mirar al seu promès- Ens anem a dormir?

En Ranma va assentir i els dos es van dirigir a les seves habitacions. Havien ignorat als seus rivals, li havien fet el cas que es mereixien, cap.

En arribar a pis on hi havia les habitacions es van mirar una estona. Des d'allà van sentir sortir al carrer als seus rivals i com es barallaven entre ells.

Els dos nois seguien mirant-quan es van sentir les sirenes dels cotxes de la policia, i es van portar al grup de bojos per muntar escàndol.

Quan feia una bona estona que tornava a regnar el silenci al barri. Els dos promesos van reaccionar.

-És hora d'anar a dormir- va dir l´Akane amb desgrana.

-Si- contestar el seu promès amb idèntica desgrana.

No volien separar-se. Volien estar sempre junts, encara que sabien que això no era possible, encara.

-Demà al matí ens barallarem- va dir ella. Parlava com si fos una cosa sense importància.

-I a la tarda tindrem cita.- va contestar el noi en el mateix to.

Seguien mirant-se, immòbils, com figures, sense voler allunyar-se l'un de l'altre, aquella nit tot havia canviat. Encara que per als altres tot seguís igual, encara que per als altres es barallaven i insultaven igual que sempre, per ells dos res era igual.

-Bé, és hora de anar a dormir - dir ella amb tota la desgrana del món.

-Se- va contestar ell amb tanta desgrana com ella.

Els dos en contra de la seva voluntat es van separar i amb tota la parsimònia del món es van arrossegar treballosament cap a les seves habitacions, quan estaven davant les portes de les seves habitacions es van girar i van mirar, van sospirar fastiguejats, estaven fent el que no volien. Els seus cossos, les seves ments, les seves ànimes els perdien a crits que no se separessin ni per dormir, que havien d'estar sempre junts.

Van entrar cada un en la seva habitació, es van recolzar en les portes d'aquestes i van tornar a sospirar i van negar amb el cap.

Tot d'una ...

-Què cony estàs fent Ranma? - es va preguntar el noi furiós- Torna a sortir i fer-hi un peto! - es va ordenar el noi.- ja has vençut a la te va timidesa, no deixis que et torni a dominar. No siguis imbècil !.

-Què porres estàs fent Akane? - es va preguntar en el mateix moment la noia enfadada amb a si mateixa- Torna a sortir i besa'l -! - es va ordenar la jove.- ja ha demostrat que és teu ... i que tu ets seva. Vegada per ell i porta'l !. No siguis tan idiota com ho has estat fins ara.

Les portes de les dues habitacions es van obrir violentament i els dos joves van sortir d'elles corrent, es van aturar un enfront de l'altre, es van mirar durant uns pocs segons i es van llançar l'un en braços de l'altre i es van besar amb una passió que no coneixien.

-T´estimo! - van dir els dos quan van separar els seus llavis. es van tornar a besar una i altra vegada, cada vegada que separaven els seus llavis es prometien amor etern.

Després d'una llarga estona besant-se, es van mirar als ulls, es van somriure. Ella el va agafar per la mà i el va portar a la seva habitació. Ell complagut es va deixar portar dòcilment. Van entrar a l'habitació d'ella i van tancar la porta d'aquesta. El que va passar dins d'aquesta habitació va ser una cosa que només van saber en Ranma i l´Akane.

.

**FI**

* * *

Notes de l'autor:

Fins aquí ha arribat la historia, no hi haurà continuació.  
Vull agrair a qui ha llegit aquest fic. A tots ells o elles moltes gràcies.

La Pel·lícula de les que parlen En Ranma i el Akane és "HIGHLANDER" coneguda com "Els immortals". l'escena de la qual parlen és quan Heather va envellinti acaba morint , Mentre Connor segueix sent jove. En aquesta escena es va escoltant la cançó "Who wants to live forever" de "Queen".

El manga del que parlen en Ranma i l'Akane és la saga de "les sirenes" de la Rumiko Takahashi. En la meva historia els personatges llegeixen mangues de la seva pròpia creadora.


End file.
